So Small
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Reba has a big descsion to make, and she needs the help of her family, and a little voice in the back of her head, but will she choose right? Based on Carrie Underwood's song and sequel to Savin' Me


Reba sat in her room that night, fearing what was happening. Reba clutched her stomache and thought about if she kept the baby, she wouldn't live, and if she didn't, she just couldn't live with herself.

Reba heard a knock at her door, it was Van. "Hey Mrs. H, you ok?" Van asked sitting next to her. "No Van, I'm not ok, I'm scared." Reba replied. "It's gonna be ok Mrs. H, you're gonna figure somethin' out, like I had to decide whether to stay with Cheyenne or not, and I chose the right one." Van said with a smile.

Reba put her head on Van's shoulder and was about to cry. "Don't worry you're gonna be all right, you'll make a decsion, and it'll be the right one." Van said hugging her.

Reba walked downstairs and saw all of her family there, including Barbra Jean. "Yall all ready know don't you?" Reba asked. Everyone looked up at her and she noticed Jake was crying and Kyra to.

"Mom you can't die." Kyra said hugging her mom. For eighteen Kyra was always the tough one, but even the tough one has to cry sometimes. "God will protect me, and he'll guide me in the right direction." Reba replied.

Brock got up and hugged her to and gave her a quick kiss. "Reba, you're gonna be ok, I swear it." Brock said. "Yeah Reba, you'll be ok." BJ said. "I hope you guys are right." Reba said.

That night Reba was alone in her room and she was praying silently. "God, what am I going to do? I'm afraid that I may die, but I want to live to, please help me." Reba sighed.

A little voice said "You will be ok, you'll make it through, you're tough, you have God's help, and you'll make the right choice." Reba realized that the voice was right, she was gonna do what she had to, she had her mind made up.

As she walked downstairs, everyone was sitting around talking and they quit when they saw Reba coming down the stairs.

"Everyone, I've made up my mind. I'm going to keep the baby, I love it too much to give it up." Reba said with courage in her voice.

Reba looked around and heard someone crying, it was Van. "I know and you all know I'm scared, but love can over power anything, and love really is all that matters, and this baby needs to live, even if it means I can't." Reba continued.

Brock got up and walked up to her and hugged her. "Ok, I promised myself whatever you decided, I wouldn't get mad." Brock said kissing her cheek.

"You made the right choice." The little voice said again.

"Reba, you know once you do something or loose time, you can't get it back." Brock said. "Uh huh, I know that, but I never gave up anything, and you oughta know that." Reba said taking his hand into her own.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Brock said kissing her forehead. "I get that a lot." Reba said with a laugh.

The next day Reba had to go to the doctor and tell him her descision. "Are you sure this is what you've decided?" Dr. Harper asked. "Yes sir, something tells me that I will live after the baby is born." Reba said sternly. "Al right, may God be with you." The doctor said taking her hand.

"He al ready is and someone else. And by the way, you go girl!" The little voice said. Reba busted out into laughter after she left the doctor's office. Her and that little voice had a lot in common.

What you got if you ain't got love

The kind that you just want to give away

It's ok to open up

Go ahead and let the light shine through

I know it's hard on a rainy day

You wanna shut the world out and just be left alone

But don't run out on your faith

Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

And when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else seem

So small

It's so easy to get lost inside

A problem that seems so big at the time

It's like a river that's so wide it swallows you whole

While you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change

And worrying about all the wrong things

Time's flying by, moving so fast

You better make it count cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've been out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

Oh, and when you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else seem

So small, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing

Is just a grain of sand

And what you've out there searching for forever

Is in your hands

And then you figure out love is all that matters after all

It sure makes everything else

Oh, it sure makes everything else seem

So small 


End file.
